ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-1776
Earth-1776 is the universe that contains the events of Sol 10, Sol 101, and Starlight's Soliloquy. Structure The Earth-1776 universe is structured around timelines and several different planes of existence. Outside of these Planes and timelines exists THE VOID, which is generally Planes of Existence 'Running on "Eden Time"' Each one of these Planes runs on the same timeline. *Eden, which is essentially the "ruling" plane. Eden is governed by the City of Lore and their Karma Court. Inhabitants of the City of Lore review figures from across many different timelines for access and membership to the City. The beings that live there are simply named Ascended Beings 'and are really no different than your regular beings other than the fact that they are divorced from the effects of a normal timeline. Eden runs on its own timeline separate from the other realities, similar to The Void. It is home to the deity Kashmir, who governs time and destroys timelines that would interfere with the flow of the universe. Eden is divorced from the main timeline *The Wheels of Time are a hard-to-access pocket reality that essentially keeps the time for the rest of the universe running smoothly. It is controlled by the deity Kashmir and policed by the Timeline Custodial Bots also known as Circadians (not related to Aaron's Circadians). The mains structure of this reality *The Void. It is not really a Plane of Reality, but whatever. *The Highest Plane exists above all other Planes, but is devoid of life. When one stands on top of the Highest Plane, they can see all of the Planes beneath their feet. 'Running on Branched Time Each one of these planes runs on a separate timeline, but each of the planes exists on that timeline. For example, take Timeline A. Timeline A has its own Waking World, Dreaming Dead, and Negative Dimension. Timeline B also has its own Waking World, Dreaming Dead, and Negative Dimension. *The Waking World is essentially what one would consider "the real world". There are many "Waking Worlds" and ours is but one. *The World of the Dreaming Dead is what we would consider an afterlife. It is home to ghosts powered by their own ectoplasm. Each World of the Dreaming Dead is tied to a Waking World. *The Negative Dimension is a pocket dimension that opposes the real world. It is a side-effect of the use of MacGuffins and soul magic. The beings here are made of anticodons, because it sounds cool. History I'm probably going to end up making a whole page for this later, but whatever. The first life to emerge in Earth-1776 were the Primm. The Primm created the Arche Omnitrixes seen in the events of Starlight's Soliloquy. Some time after, the City of Lore was established. Recent History (Sol 101) Jules was kicked out of The City of Lore. The timeline home to Sol 10 ended disastrously and Jules is now recording the events of Sol 101 instead. Timelines This also needs revamped badly. *Jules' timeline *Sol 10 *Starlight's Soliloquy *Sol 101 *The "Zero Dimension" Universe Characteristics *Branching timelines Category:Timelines Category:BTFF Continuity Category:Sol Category:Earth-1776